


nancy boy

by xofrnakxo



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blowjobs, Bottom Eddie, Drag, Drag queen Richie, Feminisation, Frottage, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Make Up, Making Out, Overuse of the pet name baby, Top Richie, background bev/richie, kind of, like very background, richie tozier's mouth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnakxo/pseuds/xofrnakxo
Summary: “You can open your eyes now,” Richie had told him and Eddie took a deep breath before letting his eyes open. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe a gun like he had previously guessed or some weird whacky experiment that had gone wrong for the science fair next month. Hell, maybe even Richie had been keeping a secret pet in there, rats or a cat or even a goldfish. Not… this.It was Richie standing in front of him alright, but at the same time it wasn’t. He looked like a girl, Eddie finally thought.“Don’t you think I’m pretty, Eddie baby?”orrichie and eddie hang out after the rest of the losers leave and richie has something he wants to show him
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	nancy boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with another trashy reddie fic, only this time its ten times longer than the last one and it involves richie in a dress.
> 
> id like to thank some very special people for help with this, you know who you are. thank u for being so hype when i mentioned that richie would do drag and agreeing. 
> 
> anyway, here's this dumpster fire. pls dont come for me too hard if there are mistakes, i wrote this all in one sitting and its nearly 1am and sleep is calling my name

Friday nights were for the Losers. At least, that’s what they had decided. Although the group had all gone their own ways in highschool, they made the pact that they would always make time for one another. The thought of breaking apart after going through something as traumatic as they had was not something any of them could handle, especially when they were all worrying about leaving for college in the fall, and thus Friday nights had become the designated meeting time for the Loser’s Club. 

They had outgrown their clubhouse; the boy’s in the group had grown well above the height restrictions, especially Richie, who had finally grown into his lanky limbs leaving him a whopping 6’2. Eddie often complained that Richie had stolen the height he was supposed to have and would grow red in the face when the taller boy would rest his elbow on the top of his head and cheesily ask  _ what's the weather like down there?  _ Eddie had to fight the blush away from his cheeks because that always led to Richie taunting him with a lazy comment about  _ short man syndrome  _ that Eddie just didn’t have the patience to deal with constructively. The space had already been cramped when they were 13 and now the group were legal adults it was like trying to squeeze an octopus into a pair of pants; too many limbs and not enough space to put them and so, the Losers had to improvise by meeting at each other’s houses. Usually, the go-to was the Tozier household. 

It was no secret that out of the group Richie was the one with the coolest parents. Bill’s parents were nice, but they still had a lot of family therapy to go through before they were okay again, and Ben’s mom was kind but got easily overwhelmed with six rowdy teens invading her space. Children were to be seen and not heard at Stanley’s house and trying to pile into Richie’s truck to head out to Mike’s farm had got boring the seventh time. They didn’t talk about Eddie’s mom or Beverly’s dad. In the Tozier household, however, all kids were welcomed with open arms. It wasn’t that Richie was rich, except it kind of was. He had a large house which accommodated a rambunctious group of teens easily and Maggie didn’t particularly mind if they kept his bedroom door locked as long as they kept the window open while they were in there. Richie’s pantry had the best snacks and his parents often trusted him to take care of the house while they went on long weekends away to do whatever the Tozier’s liked to do.

This Friday happened to be the start of one of those long weekends and the Loser’s had piled into Richie’s basement to smoke and eat pizza. Eventually, it had hit curfew and Mike had helped Bev, Bill and Stan out to his car along with a sober Ben. He had offered Eddie a lift home which he had declined. He honestly didn’t know why Mike asked; Eddie always stayed, it was practically tradition at this point. The boy’s were left in Richie’s house, alone, after waving their friends off like a pair of grandparents who had had their family around for the afternoon and this was the point where Eddie got nervous, his heart racing a little as he and Richie stood in the hallway. He wasn’t sure why, really. It wasn’t like Richie scared him or anything, never on purpose anyway. He brushed off the feeling, letting Richie lead him up to his room. They were laying on Richie’s bed, staring at the ceiling while Richie smoked, when he climbed off of the bed and announced, “I’ve got something I want to show you.” Eddie hummed, turning his head to blink at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

“Is it something scary?” Eddie asked, a little nervous. Richie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“When is anything I show you scary?” he asked and then it was Eddie’s turn to scoff, sitting up on the bed to watch Richie rummaging through his closet.

“Last week you made me watch Cannibal Halocaust and I refuse to watch another of your stupid gross horror movies! Seriously Richie, what the fuck is wrong with you? Tell me, please, what is so funny about a bunch of people getting brutally murdered and eaten? Seriously, I thought I was going to have to check you into a psychiatric facility. Why are you going in your closet? If you have a gun or something I’m leaving, I swear to God-”

“Jeez, relax Eduardo, you’re such a whiney bitch sometimes,” Richie told him from the inside of his walk in wardrobe, causing Eddie’s mouth to shut immediately, his cheeks turning warm to match the feeling in his stomach. Richie only spoke to him like that when they were alone, away from the protective eyes of Bill. Now that he was silent, Eddie could hear Richie humming as he worked through whatever he was doing and the flush on his cheeks deepened. Richie had a nice voice was all. It was only in these quiet moments that Eddie let himself think about the feelings that Richie gave him. They were easy to ignore when he was with his group of friends because he was able to focus on things other than Richie and the way that he made him feel. 

Eddie had grown up a Catholic. Both his parents had been devout Roman Catholics and Sonia had had him christened as soon as possible. He was always told that  _ gay is wrong _ . His mom had grown up in the 80s when the AIDs crisis had been at its highest point and she had carried these worries with her into a time where they didn’t really have a place. The 2000s were a new era, where boys like Richie were accepted. Richie had come out to their friends a few weeks ago, though his sexuality had always been dubious. Over a stolen bottle of ros é wine, Richie had admitted to the group that he felt attraction to both girls and boys. The group had eagerly welcomed him with open arms, telling him their opinion of him hadn’t changed, including Eddie. But he had been quiet the rest of the night, silently sipping from his mug of wine as he tried to avoid staring at Richie. 

It wasn’t that he was disgusted, because Eddie could never be disgusted with Richie. Well, that was a lie. He was disgusted with Richie all the time, but never for something like that. He wasn’t homophobic like his mom. Eddie had no problem with gay people. But sitting there at that moment, staring at Richie as he giggled drunkenly with Beverly over a stupid joke, Eddie had felt sick. So sick, in fact, that he had excused himself to the bathroom and promptly thrown up. As he panted over the bowl of the toilet, shivering a little, he questioned, “am I homphobic?” because people don’t just throw up like that when their best friend comes out at bisexual. He shook it off, telling himself it was because he had drank too much and returned to his friends, claiming he was going to walk home. 

“Little Eddie Kaspbrak can’t handle his alcohol? I never would have guessed,” Richie mocked, but despite his mean tone his eyes were soft and Eddie had to excuse himself quickly before he threw up again, hurrying out of the house with a weak, “Shut the fuck up asshole,” and into the soberingly cold air outside. He had stumbled home and straight to his bed, avoiding Sonia’s worried ramblings of Eddie coming down with the flu as he drifted into a drunken sleep void of any dreams. When he woke up the next day, Eddie forced himself to repress any memories he had of the night before that involved that sick feeling inside of him that had arisen when he looked at Richie smiling so happily that the little voice in the back of his head whispered  _ he’s so beautiful _ . Because Eddie knew there wasn’t anything wrong with being gay, but he wasn’t and that was that.

So Eddie continued to let himself stare, continue to enjoy Richie’s arm around his shoulder and his mean teasing words because obviously Eddie wasn’t gay and therefore he had nothing to worry about. He didn’t dare think about or worry about being gay again until now, when he was alone with Richie, getting warm from being called a bitch and listening to him hum to himself. 

“Close your eyes, I don’t want you to see yet,” Richie told him and Eddie did as he was told, closing his eyes as Richie emerged from the closet. That was Eddie and Richie all over; no matter how terrified Eddie was of a situation, he would do as Richie said because Eddie trusted him above all else. Maybe he trusted him a little too much to the point where Eddie could get in trouble for some of the things he was a part of, but where Richie went Eddie went. It had been that way since the first day of kindergarten, when Richie had walked up and took a hold of Eddie’s hand as he cried from being separated from his mom for the first time. Richie made Eddie brave. 

So there Eddie sat, criss-cross-apple-sauce in the middle of Richie’s large bed, listening to him fumbling about, little click-clacks and the tingling of trinkets. Once or twice Eddie nearly peaked an eye open, but in the end he kept them closed, not wanting to know what the consequence might be for taking a sneaky look. Richie was the king of cruel and unusual punishments; he had once stolen all of Stan’s left shoes and tied them together and thrown them over a powerline in the town centre when he had eaten his last brownie. The fire department had to be called to get them down. Eddie wasn’t exactly looking to get on Richie’s bad side. 

“You can open your eyes now,” Richie had told him and Eddie took a deep breath before letting his eyes open. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe a gun like he had previously guessed or some weird whacky experiment that had gone wrong for the science fair next month. Hell, maybe even Richie had been keeping a secret pet in there, rats or a cat or even a goldfish. Not…  _ this _ .

It was Richie standing in front of him alright, but at the same time it wasn’t. The boy had painted his face, but not in Halloween paint, like a clown or Frankenstein’s monster. No, instead Richie had carefully accentuated his features. He had painted his eyelids a soft blue, the colour highlighting his already bright blue eyes and Eddie was pretty sure he was wearing mascara, a little black smudged underneath his bottom eyelids where he had missed his lashes. His already sharp cheekbones had been contoured with a deep brown so they stood out more, giving his face an overly feminine look. His lips, which were already full, were painted with a ruby red, accentuating them further. His long hair which was usually a mess of dark curls had obviously been carefully preened until it was sitting prettily on his head, so different to the lazy look that Richie usually went for. He looked like a  _ girl _ , Eddie finally thought.

But the makeup wasn’t even the worst thing about this. Eddie could deal with the makeup, he saw boy’s in makeup all the time, he wasn’t living under a rock, he knew who James Charles was. 

The worst thing about this was the fact that Richie was standing there, in the middle of his bedroom where Eddie and he had hung out every weekend since they were 6 years old, in his mother’s dress. It was a dress Eddie had seen Maggie wearing a multitude of times. It was her favourite summer dress, Eddie was sure, for she brought it out at every summer barbeque and neighbourhood event. It was a soft almost see-through white fabric with a delicate red floral pattern all over, with brown buttons all the way from the bottom of the dress where it hit Richie mid-knee to the top. There were pockets on the front where Maggie used to keep candy that she would sneakily offer him and Richie away from the gaze of Sonia when they came running over to her for a break from their play every so often. Seeing Richie in this dress, the dress he associated with his childhood, along with the makeup he had so delicately painted on his face had the sick feeling Eddie had felt a couple of weeks ago coming back in full force.

“Well,” Richie had smirked as he looked over at Eddie, who probably had a very unattractive expression on his face at that point, “What do you think?” Eddie stared dumbly at the boy, the question alerting him to the fact that his mouth was open. He shut it quickly and swallowed, desperately trying to wet his dry tongue.

“I-I… Richie,  _ what is this _ ?” Eddie asked, feeling himself start to hyperventilate. He wished he still wore that stupid fanny pack with his stupid inhaler. He wished he was still thirteen and he lived in a time where he hadn’t just seen his best friend in his mother’s dress.

“Don’t you like it?” Richie asked teasingly and Eddie hadn’t even considered that question. It was Richie in a dress and makeup, what was there to like? The boy hadn’t even shaved his pits, Eddie able to see the dark hair peeking out from underneath the sleeveless straps. His strong shoulders hardly fit the straps and his (surprisingly muscular) arms looked far too powerful in the delicate fabric of the dress, the few stick’n’pokes Bev liked to give him further enhanced by the dissimilarity. But Richie’s face was pretty; it always had been, even without the makeup. He had the sharp cheekbones and full lips that made him look soft, enough that the Bowers gang had beat him up one too many times for being a  _ pretty boy _ . And despite his strong arms, Richie was still lean enough to give the dress the illusion of being flowy, fitting how it fit his mother. The contrast between masculinity and femininity was something that Eddie maybe liked a little too much. He swallowed.

“I-I don’t… Richie, where the fuck did this come from?” he asked, his voice a pitch too high to seem in anyway normal. Richie smirked over at him, giving an uncharacteristic twirl and Eddie felt as though he was about to die.

“Well while you guys all decided to go to the Homecoming game last week,” he yawned exaggeratedly and though Eddie would usually roll his eyes at such a Richie move, he stayed silent, staring at the way the movement of his arms moved the dress, “Miss Marsh and I decided it would be a great idea to stay in and smoke a joint. Netflix and chill, if you will.” He winked at Eddie and the boy flushed, averting his gaze from Richie’s eyes. “Anyway, we’re surfing through netflix and I ask her what she’s been watching and she pulls up this show. Have you ever heard of RuPaul’s Drag Race, Eds?” Eddie shook his head, unsure if he wanted to know. “Of course you haven’t, I forgot your mom is from 1492 and doesn’t let you have Netflix.” Eddie is too embarrassed to argue that that isn’t the reason he doesn’t have Netflix. “It's about  _ drag queens _ .” Richie said this as if they were the most exciting two words he’d ever spoken and the sick feeling in Eddie’s stomach got worse. “You know what drag queens are, don’t you Eddie baby?”

Richie was moving towards the bed now, his hips moving femininely, and Eddie swallowed before nodding his head. “Of course I do, I’m not an idiot Richie,” he said hoarsely, only then realising that Richie had called him baby. Eddie tried not to think too much of it.

“Oh, I’m  _ sorry _ , could’ve fooled me though, sitting there with your mouth wide open like your dumb. Catch any good flies?” the other boy asked, smirking at Eddie as he flushed red. He’d been caught out. “Anyway, so me and Bev are watching this show and they’re putting their makeup on and they’re all so  _ pretty  _ Eddie, and she turns to me and she says, ‘can I do your makeup like that Rich?’ And of course I say yes, Eds, why wouldn’t I? I want to look pretty like the boys on the TV. And so Bevvy takes me into her room and sits me on her bed- she has a very comfy bed, did you know Eddie?- and she gets on my lap and starts painting my face with her makeup. I’m not as good as her yet, Bev is so good. She made me look so pretty. She has this red lipstick,” Richie pulled the lipstick from the dress pocket, waving it at Eddie as if it was a prize, “and she put it on me. And she told me I looked  _ pretty _ . You know what I did then Eds?” Eddie shook his head, feeling close to an anxiety attack. “I ate her out, on her very comfortable bed, as a thank you for making me so pretty. It was the least I could do, don’t you think?” 

Eddie was speechless. He didn’t know what to do or say. His hands were gripping the bed sheets because he knew that they were shaking and he didn’t want Richie to know. Richie just smirked down at him and slowly climbed onto the bed beside Eddie, pressing at his shoulders to get him to lay back in the bed so he could crawl on top of him, bracketing Eddie’s head with his hands. The smaller boy was breathing heavily now, probably very unattractively, as he stared up at Richie’s made up face. This close, he could see the effort that Richie had gone into, the careful blending of his eye shadow, the precise application of the deep red lipstick, the rouging he had placed on his cheeks. Richie leant down further and now Eddie could smell the cologne that he wore and the cigarette he had just smoked on his breath. Once again, the contrast of his delicate pretty features and his masculine mannerisms had Eddie shaking.

“Don’t you think I’m pretty, Eddie baby?” Richie practically cooed, tilting his head as he leered down at him.

“You’re very pretty,” Eddie said quietly and Richie smiled before pressing his red lips to Eddie’s soft pink ones. Eddie made a soft noise as Richie gently coaxed his mouth open with his tongue, arms coming up to rest on the boy’s hips as he let his lips be parted and his first kiss stolen by Richie Tozier. All thoughts of  _ gay bad, gay wrong, Richie bad, Richie wrong  _ left his head as his mouth was practically fucked by languide licks of Richie’s sinful tongue. The tongue that spilled shitty mom jokes, that teased and bullied Eddie until he was red in the face and huffing and puffing overdramatically as he told Richie to fuck off. It felt as though they had been making out for ages when he felt Richie’s body press against his. Eddie’s fingers gripped at the fabric of Richie’s-  _ Maggie’s _ \- dress as he pulled away with a flick of his tongue against the back of Eddie’s teeth, before his own gently bit down on the smaller boy’s lower lip. 

“Thank you, baby,” Richie murmured lowly, the pet name setting warmth alight in Eddie’s stomach. He smirked a little, his hand coming up to Eddie’s chin, holding it gently as he swiped his thumb over his red-stained lips. “You got my lipstick on you,” Richie told him as he rubbed his finger against the skin, cooing softly. “You look so pretty too, with my makeup messing you up.. Wanna get it all over you..” As if to prove a point, Richie began kissing down his jawline and his neck, leaving bright red lip shapes on Eddie’s tanned skin. Soft noises continually left Eddie’s lips as the boy sucked gently at the skin where his shoulder met his neck and a much louder whimper sounded in the room as he felt strong teeth bite down as Richie left a much more permanent mark. It was the first time throughout this that Eddie had ever thought about his own arousal, but when he arched up against Richie and felt it brush up against the other boy’s hip it was suddenly all that he was aware of.

Richie had obviously noticed it too, smirking as he pulled away from Eddie’s neck where he had left a large purple mark that was blushing red from his lipstick. “I knew seeing me dressed up as a girl would get you all worked up baby,” he murmured as he kissed up Eddie’s jawline to his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging gently. “Got you hard in your pants like a naughty school boy… Would you like that? If I dressed up in a school skirt? Would that get you off?” Eddie whined and shook his head, despite the fact his cock twitched at the thought of Richie in a plaid skirt like the ones the girls in the Catholic school down the road from Derry High wore. “No? You sure about that baby?” he asked and Eddie nodded this time, his cheeks flushed with both arousal and shame. “I think you would. I think you would jerk off to the thought of me in a tiny school skirt, you dirty boy..” Eddie let out a moan at the insulting words, surprising himself, but obviously not Richie, who chuckled lowly and reached to pry one of Eddie’s hands away from his waist and instead guide it to the front of the dress. “It's okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I think it's pretty hot too..”

Eddie gasped as he felt his hand press against Richie’s length.  _ Oh God, I’m going to Hell _ , he thought as his fingers gently touched against Richie’s hard cock. Even through the fabric of the dress, Eddie could tell that he was big, which was pretty surprising. Mainly because of the amount of I-have-a-huge-ginormous-cock jokes he made. Apparently he hadn’t been lying. Richie let out a low moan as Eddie’s hand began to move gently, stroking at him over the dress. “You feel that, baby?” Richie said lowly against Eddie’s ear, moaning roughly every few moments, which only served to get Eddie more hot. “That’s all ‘cause of you. Shit, the way you  _ looked  _ at me when I came out in my pretty dress, all open mouthed and  _ stupid _ , you’re so fucking pretty when you play dumb. Wanted to fuck your fucking mouth.” Eddie surprised himself yet again as he let out a low moan at Richie’s words, hearing the boy chuckle darkly. “Yeah, baby? Shit, you want me to fuck your mouth in my dress? Get you on your knees and hike it up and make you take my fucking cock down your throat?” Eddie shamefully nodded his head, properly gripping at Richie’s cock now, desperately trying to stroke him off through the dress. Richie let out a proper moan, muttering, “ _ Shit baby _ ,” before getting up, climbing off of the bed and grabbing Eddie’s ankle, pulling him to the edge of the bed. “Get on your fucking knees.”

Eddie only needed to be told once. He climbed off of the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of Richie and gazing up at him. He was sure he looked a mess, Richie’s lipstick smeared across his mouth, his hair frazzled, but he didn’t care. He was so fucking hard in his shorts it hurt, and yet he didn’t dare go near his own erection; something on Richie’s face told him to not fucking go there. His eyes gazed down Richie’s body and he gulped softly as he saw the bulge at the front of Richie’s dress, the fabric tenting due to his arousal. There was a small wet patch where the tip of his cock pressed against the fabric and Eddie had to swallow to stop himself from drooling. Richie smirked down at him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. 

“I’m gonna lift up my skirt now, baby, and you’re gonna take my fucking cock in your pretty little mouth, yeah?” It was phrased like a question, but Eddie knew that there was only one answer. He nodded his head and Richie chuckled, murmuring a soft, “good boy,” before slowly dragging the skirt of the dress up his legs. He hadn’t even bothered shaving his legs, the dark coarse hair there making the whole situation  _ that  _ much more absurd and yet it turned Eddie on even more. He felt starved and when Richie’s cock was revealed to him, hard and slightly red, a little bit of precome at the tip that was begging for his tongue to reach out and lick, he did so, leaning forward and lapping it up. He didn’t care much for the taste, but the way Richie moaned as he did so was more than enough to spur Eddie on, wrapping his lips fully around Richie’s cock. 

“Oh baby,” Richie moaned as Eddie began to suck, his tongue gently lapping at the head as he did so, wanting to make Richie feel good. The praise he received in the form of Richie’s moans was payment enough, his own shorts starting to form a wet patch. Richie transferred the hold of his dress to one hand and tangled his fingers of the other in Edde’s hair, getting a good grip but not tugging- not yet. “Fuck, you’re such a slut for it, huh baby? Couldn’t even wait for me to tell you to suck me off, just had to go ahead and get it in your mouth.” Eddie whined softly, looking up at him with pitiful eyes, and Richie cooed. “Hey, hey, its okay princess, shush,” Richie hushed him condescendingly and Eddie had never been as close as to coming in his pants without touch than at that point. “It's okay, come on, wrap your fingers around the base and take more in your mouth, it's okay to touch,  _ that’s it _ ,” he moaned as he felt Eddie’s small hand wrap around the base of his cock. “Suck me off properly, yeah?” Eddie made an affirmative noise before beginning to take more in his mouth, slowly starting up a steady pace.

It was harder than he thought it was going to be; porn made it look so easy. Eddie’s jaw ached as he tried to take more of Richie into his mouth and he found himself gripping at Richie’s thighs as he struggled, drool starting to dribble down his chin. But, at the same time, all of this made it that much hotter. The sting in his jaw each time he managed to take another inch and the mess on his chin from drooling all over himself; Eddie fucking loved it. Richie didn’t seem unhappy about it either, practically moaning non stop as Eddie bobbed his head on his dick. “So fucking sloppy, wetter than a cunt,” Richie cursed above him, causing Eddie’s eyes to close and a moan to leave his lips. “S-Shit.” 

Richie tugged Eddie’s hair then, forcing him to press down further than he had dared before. This caused Eddie to gag, spluttering on the other boy’s cock as he slapped at his thighs a little. It felt as though he couldn’t breath, Richie muttering, “Take it,” before letting go of his hair and allowing Eddie to pull off for air. The boy panted, open mouthed and watery eyed as he shivered, but Richie’s hand was in his hair again and was tugging him forward, back towards his cock. “Open your mouth, come on,” Richie told him and Eddie did as he was asked, taking Richie back into his mouth. “Good  _ boy _ .” Eddie should not have gotten off on being talked to like a dog, but it went straight to his cock, which throbbed at the degrading pet name. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth now, okay?” Eddie made a somewhat affirmative noise, but he doubted Richie would’ve cared even if he didn’t. 

Richie grinned wickedly and began thrusting at a brutal pace into Eddie’s mouth, his cock hitting the back of his throat almost immediately with each rut of his hips into the tight warm heat. Eddie couldn’t help gagging and he was almost surprised-  _ almost _ \- at the fact this seemed to spur Richie on even more. “Fuck yeah, are you choking on my cock baby?” he moaned on a particularly harsh thrust. “Yeah, I know you are, so fucking  _ precious _ .” Eddie whined softly around his cock and Richie must have been getting close because he let go of his dress in favour of putting both his hands into Eddie’s hair and gripping tightly. It caused Eddie’s face to be obscured by the fabric as his mouth was punishingly fucked. “Fuck, I’m so fucking  _ close  _ Eddie, shit, I’m gonna come down your throat, okay? Shit, fuck yes-” That was the only warning Eddie got before his mouth was forcefully thrust down on Richie’s cock further than before, his throat opening up. He felt like gasping, but he couldn’t. Instead his throat instinctively swallowed around Richie’s length and that was all it took for the other boy to come.

It was a weird sensation all in all, Eddie forced to swallow his come with tears trickling down his cheeks and drool spilling down his chin. As Richie pulled away, finally coming down from the aftershocks of his orgasm, his dress falling from Eddie’s debauched face, the boy spluttered, hands on his knees as he coughed. Richie’s hand now gently stroked through his hair, cooing at the mess he had turned Eddie into. “So fucking  _ good _ , baby,” Richie soothed and Eddie peered up at him with wet eyes. Richie’s thumb gently brushed against his chin, wiping through the mess of spit and precome there. “Made such a mess, such a messy boy.” Eddie whined softly, unsure if he could even speak after the savage face fucking he had just received, and Richie chuckled, his foot coming forward to press against the crotch of Eddie’s pants. 

In the heat of the moment, Eddie had completely forgotten that he was hard. His attention had mainly been on not dying by choking on Richie’s cock. But now, with Richie pressing against it like that and smirking down at him, almost as if he  _ pitied _ Eddie, it was too much to handle. Eddie was sure he was crying again, tears leaking down his cheeks and Richie hushed him softly. “Hey, hey, it's okay,” he murmured in that same degrading tone as earlier that only worsened the problem instead of fixing it, “come on, wrap your arms around my leg and press up against it..” He lifted his dress a little again and Eddie did as he was told, scooching forward and wrapping his arms around Richie’s strong leg and pressing his crotch up against him. He looked up at Richie, confused, but the boy just smiled, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “You know what to do, come on..”

Eddie put two and two together and began rutting his hips up against Richie’s leg. “Good boy,” Richie told him, and that was all it took for Eddie to start properly humping his leg. “You’re so good, letting me fuck your throat and then getting off on my leg. Doesn’t it feel good baby? You gonna come for me?” Eddie nodded his head, his movements getting more and more flustered as he worked his hips against Richie’s leg. “C’mon, you can do it, come for me..” Eddie’s hips stuttered, his lips parting and eyes closing as he came in his shorts, humping against Richie’s leg like a fucking dog. He was sure he moaned Richie’s name or some variant of it as he shook through his orgasm but he couldn’t be sure.

He slumped onto the floor as he finished, vaguely feeling Richie lifting him up and placing him on his comfortable bed. When he finally came around, Richie was sitting next to him, changed out of the dress and surrounded by makeup wipes, rubbing at the smeared red lipstick on his face. Eddie made a soft noise, cringing a little as he moved and felt his come in his pants.  _ Gross _ , he thought, sitting up and looking at Richie. The blue had gone from his eyelids, along with the contour, leaving his face pale instead of bronzed once again. There was a slight smudging of mascara underneath his eyelids and the red lipstick didn’t seem to be budging. 

“Red stains,” Richie said, as if he were reading Eddie’s mind. He did that often; it kind of freaked Eddie out a little bit. He smirked as he leaned over, using a fresh wipe to rub at Eddie’s own mouth. “Have fun explaining this mysterious rash to Mrs K.” Oh great, they were back to shitty sex jokes Richie instead of sexy dirty talk Richie. Eddie wasn’t sure which one he prefered.

“Don’t talk about my mom after… that,” Eddie said and Richie smirked, pushing the wipes and mirror away in favour of leaning over and pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“Aw, Eds are you jealous?” Richie smirked, pressing him down into the bed once again. “I promise you suck cock better than your mom. Though, maybe I need to check again, just to be sure. Is she free tomorrow night?”

Eddie groaned, pushing his face away. “Seriously leave me alone.”

“Never,” Richie murmured, so serious that it scared Eddie a little bit. He kissed Eddie again, a little deeper this time, and as he pulled away Eddie was left panting. “You don’t get to escape that easily. You know I’m never letting you live down the fact you think I’m pretty.”

“Shut up, Trashmouth.”

“Make me..” So Eddie did.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is kinda shitty pls dont come for me
> 
> my tumblr is not-my-scooper.tumblr.com if u want to join me there


End file.
